


guilty saddest

by Youreritingsux



Series: eboys one shots (mlm) [4]
Category: eboys - Fandom
Genre: Already Together, Established Relationship, Kink, Lowercase, M/M, Porn With Plot, Size Kink, Their so in love, blb, george likes being small sometimes, james is a big old softie like usual, kink edicit, memeulous - Freeform, mlm, sort of size kink i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youreritingsux/pseuds/Youreritingsux
Summary: james is soft with george, treats him like a fragile glass doll... george so desperately wants that to change.
Relationships: George Andrew/James Marriott
Series: eboys one shots (mlm) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938247
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	guilty saddest

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like is should tw abuse? its not actual abuse but i feel like one part still could trigger people. either way hope you enjoy!

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

george loved james, more then anything, everything about the male had him completely and utterly pulled in. the cute glances he gave him when they filmed together, the stupid puns he made, the overly sexual under tone to almost everything he said, the way he kissed him even when everyone was around to see, the passionate gentle way he made love to george. their relationship was near perfect, a few bumps but nothing that ever made george feel like they couldn't get past it. _yup_ , it was safe to say george wanted to spend the rest of his life with that man.

james was so careful and gentle with george, almost like he was scared to break him, the most george got was bruises forming when james gripped his hips, he loved them, though james always apologized, peppering kisses down his shoulder or jawline as he did so. he treated george like a glass doll, and boy got tired of it, he knew james was just being careful, that he treated him like this because hurting him in any serious way would absolutely shatter the gentle giants heart, but god to george crave those tinges of pain. the way james fingers dug into his hips as he thrust oh so slowly and lovingly into him, the sting the accompanied it, the marks the came from it. he loved admiring the bruises in the mirror the next, just like he loved admiring any love bite james left on him.

james was big, _in general_ , he was broad and tall, and made george look so small compared to him. he got lost in daydreams where the big man would pin his small body against the wall, hold him firmly by his wrist, gripping them so hard it hurt, forcing his leg in between his legs and telling him to ' _be a good boy for him_ '. but something in george had a feeling they would only ever be fantasies. he felt to awkward bringing it up with james, he didn't want his boyfriend to feel like he wasn't satisfying him enough - _he more then was_ \- even more important he didn't want to make james feel uncomfortable, he knew something like this could easily do that. they talked about everything, but george found himself a little to shy to talk about this.

" **fuck sake**!" george was pulled from his thoughts by james yelling, he realized he had only been staring at the page of the book he had in his hand for heaven knows how long " **god damn it!** " another shout from his boyfriend.

george closed the book in his hand and set it down on the coffee table, he was in james' flat for the time being, getting ready to push himself up off the couch and go see what was up. he didn't have to. james came out of his office space, slamming the door shut after him, making george jump. he had seen james angry before but it never secede to startle him when the male started slamming doors or on the rare occasion throw something, he got up stopping his boyfriend from leaving the house by putting his hand on his shoulder which was quickly yanked away from him, george ignored the slight pain in his heart from james pulling away from his touch.

"james, what happened?" he asked carefully picking the way he said his words.

"nothing, doesn't fuckin' matter anymore" james was restraining himself, george could tell "i'm going to go for a walk"

george stopped him again, and this time his hand was pushed away "wait i'll join you" it made him nervous letting james out all angery by himself, not that he would hurt anyone, but he was a bit worried he hurt himself by accident, punch a wall, or maybe be to blinded by anger to realized where he was going.

"no george, its fine just wait here"

once again - _ignoring his better judgement_ \- george's hand reached out this time grabbing james' arm to stop him from turning around again. before he could say anything james grabbed georges wrist harshly pulling his arm up away from his own, other arm coming to rest on georges chest pushing him harshly into the wall and pinning him there

"i said, no george, can't you ever just fucking listen?"

realistically george knows he should be scared, should feel hurt by the words and actions of his boyfriend, but all he could focus on was the ting of pain in his wrist as james' big hand wrapped completely around it, squeezing tightly, the other arm holding him firmly against the wall. all he could think about is this is what he wanted for so long, even with the angry look on james' face he wanted it, wanted the male to take out his frustration on him, making him beg and whimper. his jeans got a tad bit tighter and uncomfortable, he was sure his face was a bit red as well, he could feel the burning on his ears. he couldn't say anything, despite his best efforts a small whimper came out of him.

he wished it never had, because james seemed to suddenly come back to his senses. he quickly pulled off, looking wide eyed and guilty, he back up slowly, his angered look turning more into one of pain.

"shit, george... i... i'm sorry" the taller male backed up more and quickly left his george alone, and hard in his apartment.

that night after getting home - after making sure james' knew he didn't hate him - george jerked off, trying his best to hold on to the feeling of james' firm grip on him, and the rough, uncomfortable feeling of his back being pressed firmly against the wall. sadly their wasn't any marks to be left from james' hand on his wirst.

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

george didn't know how many times he told james that he forgave him, or how many times james had sorry but eventually he was able to get the male to calm down, and things got back to normal. back to soft james and being treated like a glass doll. it all started to feel like a distant fantasy of his. he groaned a bit, just once, that's all he needed - then again maybe once would be to much, he'd crave more, because he already did, he wanted james pinning him to the wall again.

"whats wrong love?" james asked crawling into bed with shirtless male, pulling him close, george was staying over tonight.

"nothin'" he said, breathy, quiet.

james hummed pressing soft kissed down the males neck to his shoulder, he did love the way james loved him, even if it wasn't exactly what he had been craving at the moment.

"talk to me bubs"

something about how soft his voice was, made george turn around, forcing james to stop peppering kisses all over his skin, he looked deep into the males eyes. he could trust james with anything, the thought of fucking up his relationship just because he was a kinky little fuck didn't appeal to him very much. but he hated keeping things from james and maybe he should take alex's advice to ' _just tell him,idiot and stop bothering me with you're sex problems_ '.

"last week..." he started figuring that was a good place to try to explain, however james' face dropped, he knew james didn't like what he did, _but the point was he liked it_ "james i liked it when you pinned me against the wall like that... i liked... you being rough with me" james furrowed his eyebrows but listening "don't get me wrong, i honestly love how gentle you are with me most of the time but... i just... i wish you were a little rougher sometimes, i'm not made of glass you know, i won't break.... and i'll tell you if something you do actually hurts me" he said.

james stayed quiet for a long time staring at him, before looking down at the blanket. there was a tense silence, as george let the male gather his thoughts about what he said. he met georges eyes once more and leaned over pressing a soft kiss to his lips, his thumb gently rubbing circles on his side.

"of course you liked that you sex fiend" james said with a small laugh, and george let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding in, james wasn't upset "i don't like the thought of hurting you... like seriously hurting you... so if we do this there's going to have to be a safe word, and you're gonna have to tell me what you like" george nodded a bit biting his lip, james looked at him waiting for him to speak, allowing as much time as needed for them to gather their thoughts.

"you're so big..." george started.

james laughed "i don't know if fat shaming me is what you should start off with"

"shut up james you're not fat..." george said "i just mean... you hands around my neck, just you holding me up against you in general while you..." he trailed off feeling his mouth go dry as he spoke "you know... just bite me, hit me... i want to see the damage in the morning... i like it, the bruises you leave, reminds me i'm yours" he couldn't look at james anymore, he was staring down at the pillow fiddling with the corner.

"you are mine" james said in a serious voice, it sent a chill down georges spin, sending a small jolt to his cock, he hated how easy it was, james put a finger under his chin making him look up at him "only mine" he said, something different about his voice this time, he rarely heard james use it but he knew his boyfriends dominate voice.

george nodded, not trusting his voice to actually work for him. james smirked at him, pulling him in for a kiss, this one a bit different then their usual kisses, it was more hungry... maybe james needed to be dominate as much as george needed him to be. _how did he get so lucky?_ james pulled away making george whimper at the loss of contact, he was slipping, and it felt so good to let the person he loved see this side of him.

"and our safe word?" james asked, george felt like he couldn't think of any word other then james' name, he racked his brain for anything, he remembered a video he watched on safe words once where they explained some bdsm edict... _he wondered if james would be into tying him up_.

"colors? like a stop light?" he managed to get his thoughts in order, pull himself out of the head space just enough "like red for stop, yellow for pause, and green for keep going, though we probably won't need green unless you're checking in with me"

james nodded running a hand through the boys hair, for a second the dominant demeanor faltering as he kissed georges nose, he had a serious look on his face "don't hesitate to use them george, i mean it, i could never forgive myself if i hurt you"

george nodded before leaning in and pressing a softer kiss to james' lips "i promise... the second somethings wrong..." he was thankful that james cared like this for him, he had been with people who hadn't cared before and that was always a scary and awful feeling.

james nodded sitting up a bit more on the bed hovering over george, it made his heart pound in his chest, the dark look on his boyfriends face, the way he was looking at george like he owned him, _he fucking loved it_. james ran his hand through georges hair tightening his grip on it enough to sting his scalp, pulling him up a bit. george winced a bit, hissing softly, relishing in the the feeling, it wasn't much bit it was something.

"god you're such a pretty thing aren't you" james said pulling him closer, george stayed still, he swallowed harshly "you gonna be good?" he asked.

george nodded quickly "i.. yes... i'll be good..." he managed, this time allowing himself to slip further into his role.

james smirked at him "'course you will doll" he pressed a rough kiss to georges lips, moving so his body hovered over the smaller boy, only a few centimeters of space between them. the way dominating, possessive way james kissed him was enough to get the boy worked up, he blamed it on the fact he craved this for so long but really... it was just james, he could so easily turn him on without even really touching him sometimes.

james pulled away and once again george was left whimpering at the loss of contact, the hungry look in his boyfriends eyes helped add to making george feel even smaller then he was, like james was a wolf and george was nothing but a helpless bunny. james ran his hands over the bare chest under him testing the waters by running his nails over the skin, causing george to hiss a bit, his nails weren't sharp but he dug them in enough to leave red marks the faded slowly. it was just a little sting, but it was enough to cause george to crave more.

george reached up to take james shirt off, he wanted to see him but with a quick swipe of his hand he had both the males wrist held, while they both didn't completely fit in the hand he gripped hard enough to keep them both from moving, pushing them above the males head, george looked up at him wide eyed.

"no touching doll, not 'till i say"

george whimpered "but-"

"don't talk back" james warned "i thought you said you would be good?"

george bit his lip and nodded slowly "i'll be good..."

james smirked a nodded "keep them here" he said letting go of his wrist, george wondered if there would be marks, they would be hard to explain away, but he could figure out something. he listened keeping his hands above him, sliding his hands in the spaces of the head board and gripping it, he wanted to be good for james.

james shoved the covers off of george, he shifted taking the only article clothing he had on; his boxers. geroge let out a shaky breath as his cock hit the cool air of james' room. unlike other times they had sex he ignored the part of george that needed the most attention, instead bringing his hands to his thighs, tracing them, slowly rubbing them, george closed his eyes, enjoying the frustrating teasing touch of his partner. his eyes shot opened when james' hand came down on his thigh, smacking him, he let out a soft moan, he looked down to see james smirking up at him.

"like that doll?" he asked.

geroge nodded, now he really didn't trust his voice to come out with coherent words. james smacked his other thigh, watch the skin ripple, before going back to rubbing them, he waited for the next hit, and biting his lip hoping to stop the noises that would come with it. when the next hit did happened his moan was muffled.

"tsk tsk" james smirked "i wanna hear you" he smacked georges thigh a lot harder then the other times, a loud moan escaped georges mouth.

"fuck" he mumbled under his breath.

"good?"

"i - yes, please..."

james let out a dark chuckle bringing his head down, biting softly at where he hit him, his teeth scraping against the sensitive skin red skin, making him tremble, small whines escaping his mouth, he squirmed a bit. james reached up holding his hips down.

"stay still" he ordered.

george froze quickly, more whimpers and pants coming from him. james sucked and bit several marks onto his thighs. he was thankful that he wasn't the type to wear shorts often or he was sure those marks would be spotted, he gripped the bed frame harder as he was tempted to move his hands to bury into his boyfriends soft hair, nudge him toward his cock maybe. he nearly sobbed when james moved carefully around his cock, making sure not to touch it.

"james... please" he begged.

"what baby?" he said sucking a mark into his side.

"touch me"

"i am"

george groaned wiggling his hips a bit, only to have james hold them down once again, not speaking this time. he move away from the younger looking down at he panting, marking up, beautiful mess george had become, he smiled down at the boy, tracing the marks had made. he grabbed the boys arms bringing them to his chest, george took the signal he was allowed to touch james again, and _fuck did it feel good_. he slipped james' shirt off and sat up kissing james, running his hand through the others hair. the kiss was shorter because geroge didn't know if his body could take being teased by james anymore.

"james' please" he begged "i've been good, please"

james chuckled softly "you have" he nodded, george whimpered a bit, he didn't know if james being cruel like this was heaven of hell.

geroge opened his mouth to beg again only to have james shut him up with another kiss, pushing him back down against the bed, their tongues tangling together, james dominating the kiss. he pulled away, and moved to take off his sweats and boxers, throwing them somewhere on the floor. pulling the lube out of the bedside drawer as popping it open, he reached in to grab a condom but george stopped him.

"not t'nite... wanna feel you" he said looking up at james.

james hesitated for a moment, before nodding, they were both clean, they both knew that. they mainly used condoms for slightly easier clean up, no condom usually meant throwing the sheets in the wash and getting into the shower or bath afterward so he could actually feel clean, but on some nights, like tonight he needed it, he needed to feel that closeness, maybe it was the fact that james was being rougher with him, but he needed to feel him completely, to have nothing separating them.

james got up walking to the bathroom, he came back with a towel, probably best... changing sheets when you're tired and just want to sleep always sucks, and he had a feeling he was going to be worn after this. george shifted allowing james to put the towel under him before continuing.

george watched as james lathered his fingers in lube, he doubted he would need much stretching, being as james couldn't keep his hands off george this morning and ended up fingering him on his bed - _with alex in the next room_ \- until he came all over his sheets... _which is why he was staying at james' in the first place_.

"flip around, ass in the air" james ordered.

not really a different position for them, but he was use to looking at james while being under him. a finger slowly entered him, usually their would at least a few seconds where he had to get reuse to the intrusion, but he was so wound up that he couldn't do anything but moan and attempt to rock back into the finger.

"still so tight, do i not fuck you enough?" it was crude - george loved it.

"i.... fuck james, please" he lost whatever thought process he did have to that question.

james added another finger, george was already needy for his cock, he just wanted the man to fuck him, and he knew james knew that. he still went slow pressing a hand on the males back, silently telling him to stay still as he scissored him open, a constant slue of moans and whimpers, along with intangible babble was coming from george. james moved his fingers faster and deeper, curling them hitting that special spot, george let out a long loud moan, his body shaking as his limbs went numb, white spots clouding his vision, his toes curling as he body caved into the touch.

james opened his mouth as he watch his boyfriend have a dry orgasm, he kept his fingers moving, allowing the boy to ride it out. _that was new_. he felt almost proud of himself. george on the other hand was dazed and little confused on what had happened, his mind foggy from it all. he could feel his boyfriends fingers still moving inside of him, he let out small broken moans.

"are you okay?" james was checking in on him, but it seemed obvious maybe the boy couldn't form sentences "george? i need a color babe"

george caught his breath a bit "gr...green" he said.

"do you want to keep going?"

george nodded a quickly "please... need..." he managed.

james nodded and pulled out his fingers "whats our safe word to stop?" he asked as he positioned himself behind him, lubing his own cock up.

"red"

james once again nodded and slowly pushed in, causing the now sensitive boy to moan softly under him. he went slowly, sinking further into the boy until he was all the way in. he allowed the male to adjust, leaning down and pressing soft kissed against his back. george still seemed a little out of it, but he craned his neck to look back pecking what he could reach of james' lips lazily before allowing his head to drop into his arms again, attempting to move himself against james' cock.

"move... please" he said eventually, realizing his limbs still weren't fully functioning quite yet.

james gripped the boys hips, allowing his hands to go tighter then they normally would, allowing himself to bruise his boyfriend. he slowly moved his hips. the feeling of james filling him up was enough for george, his eyes rolled back, the haze slowly lifting, finally able to enjoy the feeling of james thrusting slowly into him. james slowly got faster, pacing george, the other male looked back at him over his shoulder.

"james... rough... please" he begged.

james couldn't deny him, as much as he wanted to, as much as he didn't want to over work his boyfriend, he nodded, giving the younger what he wanted. he thrust sped up, as he lifted george up pressing his back against his chest, a hand trailing up to wrap around the smallers throat while the other arm rest around his small waist. the boy really was tiny compared to him. he snapped his hips up, tightening the grip on the boys throat. george was back to a whimpering mess in no time, his cock still hard and begging for attention, even after the first orgasm. he knew he wouldn't last long a second time, but if james wanted to keep using him until he came that would be perfectly fine, however he could tell james was on the same grounds as him, both of them worked up past their bodies limit.

george was going to beg for james to touch him, finally, but james did it on his own, making boy cry out, moan a jarble of his name and ' _please_ ' over and over again.

"close"

"me too" james said, he pulled out quickly flipping the boy over so he was looking up at him before pushing back in, he wrapped his hand back around georges throat, bringing his other one back down to stroke him.

they locked eyes, not daring to look away from one another, it was harder for george not to let his eyes close and give into the pleasure over taking his body. he wanted to watch james though, he wanted to burn the look he had into his memory for later, just in case this never happened again.

"i... can i..." he usually never asked for permission, it seemed right to this time.

james nodded "yeah, cum for me doll" he panted, speeding up his hand to match his thrust.

it didn't take long to follow that command, it was to much for george he was quickly spilling over on to james hand and his stomach, he moaned whining as he quickly became over stimulated. the tighting of his hole around james' cock was enough to send james over too, cumming deep into his boyfriend, letting out a jarble of praise to the boy as he did so.

both of them sat still catching their breath, james peppered kisses along the boys shoulders, mumbling sweet nothings to the younger. george hummed softly, it had been awhile since he felt so spent, as james pulled out of him he quickly clung to his boyfriend, if there was one thing he needed right now was james' softness. james pulled him slowly into his arms, georged winced feeling the cum drip out of him. _gross_. he didn't regret it though, he could never regret anything he did with james.

"you okay, love?" james eventually spoke, his hand gently rubbing up and down georges back.

george nodded, he was more then okay, a little tired and fuzzy, but great non the less. james eventually carried them to the bathroom, running a bath for both of them, george clung to him like he was the only thing in this world he needed, eventually ending up leaning his back against his chest while they soaked in the bubble bath that james had drawn for them.

"'m sorry" james said his finger tracing the busing he had left on different parts of george, he sounded guilty, despite the fact both of them seemed to enjoy it.

"don't be..." he cranned his neck to press a kiss to his stubble "i loved it" his head was clear enough to actually talk "you're great at this y'know?"

james hummed in question, his hand gently tracing over georges skin.

"takin' care of me" george said "dosen't bother you does it?" he was scared to think that maybe he forced james into doing something he wasn't comfortable with, simply for his pleasure.

"taking care of you? 'course not"

george shook his head "being rough with me... seems to bother you" he said shifting his legs in the pinkish water, pink from james' bath bomb, smelled of cherries, smelt like james smelt most of the time, sweet and safe.

"no... jus' not use to it georgie... i hate to think i hurt you in anyway... or could" all stuff they both already knew, but it made george smile, he didn't definitely didn't mind james' softness, or the fact that he was careful with him "i'd do anything for you... you know that right?"

"i know... we don't have to do anything like that again if you don't want..." george was serious, even if he craved it he'd be fine if james didn't want to, james shook his head though pulling the boy closer into his arms as he did so, shifting the water and devolving bubbles even more.

"thinkin' about getting some toys actually, more fun stuff to play with" james smirked down at him pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

george looked forward again and smiled feeling his cheeks heat up "wrongen..." he teased "as long as we can look together... and as long as you promise to never stop being gentle with me afterward... i need both parts of you jimbo" he said softly, never wanting to lose that safe, honey like feeling of james.

"course... i'll always be gentle with you george" he said softly, pressing kiss after kiss to georges neck, george smiled, pretty sure he had the best partner anyone could ask for. 

"can we get out now? i'm turning into a prune..." he lifted his hands to look at the wrinkles forming on the pads of his fingers, running them over each other and scrunching up his nose a bit, james chuckled and nodded.

they got out of the bathtub making their way back to luckily a clean bed, he slide on one of james' shirts, the shirt's bottom coming down to his knees. he got in bed cuddling up to the taller man. he truly didn't know what he would do without james, he loved him, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. george sat up and bit, pressing a soft kiss to james' lips, james smiles up at him opening his eyes.

"i love you..." george said, every fiber of his being meant it.

"i love you too... now... get some rest" james said.

and george did just that, passing out into a deep sleep, on his chest, clinging on to him. he couldn't wait for the time to come where this was how he always fell asleep with james.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, kudos and comments always appreciated


End file.
